


I'm so proud

by 2jaekisses



Category: GOT7
Genre: Lots Of Sad, M/M, im soft for sad youngjae, just sad, not really angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: Youngjae takes a while to get the new choreography right. Got6 are irritated and tired. Jaebum to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2jaekisses on tumblr :)

Today’s practice was especially rough. They’ve only been practicing the dance moves for a week now, and it’s one of the toughest choreographies they’ve had yet. None of them have gotten it right, save for Yugyeom but his specialty is dancing so of course he would be better at it than the rest. 

The thing is, everyone else was better at dancing. They were all better than Youngjae. They’ve been doing choreographies for years now, but Youngjae still gets lost at the practices. A wrong move here, a too quick move here or a move not quick enough. He hesitates a lot, or moves without thinking and it messes everyone else up. He steps in someone else’s place and that person messes up and the other person behind messes up and it’s a domino effect. He’s scared. 

He’s scared that they are frustrated with him, he certainly would be if he were in his group member’s place. He wouldn’t want to be slowed down if he could finish up early and get to rest more. But because of him the group practiced for hours and hours. The tension was high and everyone was on edge. A few of the members started snapping at each other and Youngjae wished the ground would open up and swallow him. This is because of him, they were fighting because he couldn’t dance right.

But no one was allowed to leave until the choreographer thought they really did all they could for the day. He apologized to his team with the promise of getting it right the next time but that time didn’t come. 

So Jaebum took the choreographer aside and they whispered. And then the choreographer rubbed his eyes and nodded at Jaebum. “Alright, that’s it for today,” he sighed. It seemed like a wave of relief washed over the group, they hurried to get their things so they could go back to the dorm and rest. 

Youngjae was feeling an enormous amount of guilt and shame. He’s been messing up quite a lot lately, he knows. But he was trying all he could. He never wants to let the team down. 

None of them talked to him on their way to the van, not even on the ride home. He felt their anger, though none of them said anything directly to him. He could just feel their annoyance. So he just sat in his seat and put his headphones in and tried his hardest to not cry. He thought of everything happy, he even watched dog videos but they didn’t have the usual effect. He really just wanted to bury his face in his pillows and cry. He disappointed his team, he over-worked them and he felt awful. 

When they reached the dorm, everyone went their separate ways without a word. And again, that wave of disappointment crushed Youngjae. He just wanted to make them happy. 

He went into his and Mark’s room to put his things down and grab clean clothes for a shower. He needed cold water to wake him up and make him snap out of this lull. 

When he was done, there wasn’t a sound in the dorm. Youngjae thought if everyone went out without him. 

He headed to his room and found Jaebum sitting on his bed, Mark no where in sight. “Hi hyung,” he moved towards his dresser to find a hair brush. “Did you need something?”

“You look better!” Youngjae looked back at Jaebum and saw him press his lips together. Youngjae only made a small acknowledging noise in response, his mouth couldn’t really move seeing as he hasn’t spoken a word in hours. 

Youngjae moved to find the hair dryer and started drying his wet hair before Jaebum slipped the dryer out of Youngjae’s hand and forced him to sit. Jaebum’s hands brushed through his hair, they moved so delicately, so softly, the weight felt so nice and Youngjae just wanted to sleep like this.

He was tired, not only physically but also mentally. He’s been thinking about this whole day for hours and he couldn’t find one reason the others wouldn’t be angry with him. They could even kick him out. His dreams would be crushed, he’s worked so hard to get to where he is right now, he’s proved his worth! He’s gotten the previous dances right eventually; he didn’t mess up anymore before the newest comeback. He was doing so good, his singing is improving even! He really didn’t wan to be out of the group, this is like his second family, his friends. He didn-

“Youngjae,” he was snapped out of his thoughts by Jaebum’s hands on his back, rubbing comfortable circles against it. He felt Jaebum’s thumb brush over his cheeks when his fingers touched the damp skin. He’s been crying. 

God damn it. And in front of his leader of all people!

“Youngjae,” he whispered again. “It’s okay,” he kept his voice low, and pulled Youngjae’s head to his shoulder. Youngjae’s arms immediately wrapped around the other boy and he let out everything he’s been holding back. He cried his heart out, he cried about feeling like the members hated him, he cried about being a mess up, he cried about letting the team down. He cried so much about being a failure. 

Jaebum didn’t say anything, he only brushed Youngjae’s hair out of his wet and snotty face and played with his earlobe. 

“I’m sorry,” Youngjae breathed out after what felt like an hour. 

“I’m always here for you, Jae! So talk to me,” he brushed Youngjae’s cheek and the corners of lips slightly turned up. Youngjae nodded, but didn’t say anything for the longest time. “Youngjae, the dance is new to all of us. It isn’t just you,” Jaebum read his thoughts. He can always read Youngjae like an open book. He appreciated it. 

“But I mess up everyday,” he couldn’t look at Jaebum. He was too ashamed. He felt like a crybaby. 

“So do all of us. It’s okay. No one is blaming you.” His hands rested on Youngjae’s nape for a while, then slowly brushed down his back in comforting motions. 

Out of everyone in the team, Jaebum really looks out for him. He’s always patient with him, always understanding. He would snap sometimes, of course, but he’s quick to apologize and comfort him. He’s quick to make him laugh, trying his hardest, just to make it up to Youngjae. He doesn’t know why, but Jaebum doesn’t do this with the rest of the members. He doesn’t always realize when he’s being harsh with them. It warmed Youngjae’s stomach to know that at least Jaebum cares about him. Even though he’s a mess up and he will bring the group down with his dancing- or lack there of. 

“Youngjae, I need you to stop thinking and talk to me.” He cupped his face and brushed his cheek with his thumb, “I know you’re thinking can be a little…out there. So please, just talk.” Jaebum was so close to Youngjae, he could feel his shaky breathing ghost over his lips. There’s no denying that his leader is one of the most beautiful men Youngjae has ever laid eyes on, if not _the_ most beautiful. Every time Jaebum would take care of Youngjae, he secretly wished he was doing it because he wanted to be with him. Not just because he’s the leader and naturally, therefore, would take care of his team. 

“I’m okay, hyung.” He couldn’t help when his eyes trailed over Jaebum’s lips. They were so close, they’ve been so close like this so many times and every time he wanted them to be closer and closer and wanted to feel them brush against his own, brushing against every part of him. He wanted to be loved by Jaebum. But he knows his leader only cares for him platonically. “You don’t have to worry.” He’s lying, and his cheeks are red and he knows it. He couldn’t lie to Jaebum if his life depended on it, he knows all his tells. 

“Okay fine. I’m just going to say this though. I’m so proud of you for coming this far!” Jaebum’s eyes turned into crescents, his smile was so big and blinding that Youngjae’s heart didn’t know what to do; should it beat faster and faster until it stops? Should it burst? “You haven’t been with us from the beginning, but you pushed yourself and you practiced so hard.” His fingers trailed against Youngjae’s jaw line, “You’ve come so far and we all know it. You match up with all of us. It’s been tough but I’m so so proud of you.” 

“Thank you,” he couldn’t look at him in the eyes, he knows he’s burning up. He knows he’s blushing, he knows he’s slightly vibrating and maybe Jaebum could feel it because the next thing he did made Youngjae’s heart flip in its place. He really felt like his heart would give out. 

Jaebum brushed his fingertips against Youngjae’s thighs. 

“I’m so proud of you, Youngjae.” He kept repeating, he knows Youngjae can hear him, the only sound in the whole dorm was Youngjae’s heart threatening to fail.  
But Youngjae finally caught on. All the touches and the glances and the worries. Youngjae finally got it in a split second. 

He hoped he wasn’t wrong.

He pushed himself towards Jaebum and closed every gap between them. 

He wasn’t. He wasn’t wrong at all, because immediately Jaebum held him against himself and brushed his fingers though Youngjae’s hair. 

He loved Youngjae. Despite all his mistakes and imperfections. He loved him and Youngjae was over the moon.


End file.
